The present invention relates generally to a door assembly for an opening of a building. More specifically, the present invention relates to a door having a fire exit release device.
A fire exit release is a separate component mounted on the face of the door. The fire exit release usually consists of a push bar that extends across the face of the door. Some push bars are activated by pushing the bar in a horizontal plane. Other push bars are rods that extend across the face of the door and are rotated about an axis to unlock the door.
These known push bars require that several other mechanisms be mounted to the door to provide the latching function. Commonly, strikes are mounted on the head or jam of the frame. Strikes may also be mounted in a recess on the floor. Vertical rods extend between the push bar and the strikes. These vertical bars usually extend on the outside of the door on the same side as the push bar.
Several disadvantages are present in known fire exit assemblies. One disadvantage with such assemblies is that the assembly is typically installed after the door is mounted in the frame at the job site. This can be costly because skilled trades must be employed to perform the installation. Also, the device cannot be tested and adjusted prior to transporting the components to the jobsite. Prior testing is desirable for a door installation.
Another disadvantage of known exit devices is that because the vertical rods are mounted on the outside of the door, the door can be found or rendered inoperative by pushing pencils, pens, or other implements into or behind the device. Yet another disadvantage of the protruding device is that the moving mechanisms can also be caught on clothing or provide a place for a finger to be caught. Yet another disadvantage of an exteriorly mounted fire exit device is that strikes located on the jam or the head of the frame are an added component which increases cost and which is also not aesthetically pleasing.